


Sunshine After Rainfall

by starlightfantasykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But he's also stressed out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Winn is an awesome singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid
Summary: Winn relieves stress through singing at an underground singing club where he meets a handsome stranger.





	Sunshine After Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm in Love with the Shape of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616604) by [warblerweisman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman). 



> Hey, I'm on season 2 of Supergirl and I've fallen in love with MonWinn. So I thought I would do a bit of a character analysis on them. I was sort of inspired by warbleweisman's fic, 'I'm in love with the Shape of You', so thank you so much! This was suppose to be a drabble, but it turned into a one-shot. Also I'm thinking about making a MonWinn discord, so comment below if you would like to join. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Winn thinks that he’s only truly alive, when he’s singing on stage. The emotions of joy and misery are all shown through melodies, releasing his pent up stress. Feelings which sway the hearts of those who listen. And the audience’s eyes are all focused solely on him. Not looking through him like he is invisible-which he has felt many times at work-but acknowledging that he is a person.

That he exist.

It’s there he can forget that he’s just an IT guy at Catco that people barely notice. He can forget his lack of communication skills which have left him nearly friendless. He can forget his inert shyness and constant fear of interaction. All Winn has to do is sing.

Sing all his cares away.

It isn’t big. The place he sings at. An underground singing club he had just stumble upon one day, when he was looking to join a book club-Kara had forced him too, saying that he needed more friends than herself and James. The directions he had gotten from Kara were confusing-it makes sense, since she can’t even navigate herself to Catco, sometimes. And that’s how he landed himself at this place. A petite, almost desolate area underneath a sandwich shop, containing a single stage and a couple of chair and tables.

There aren’t many people occupying the chairs, only a handful who are truly interest in what’s being performed or they’re singers themselves.

But in that small crowd, there is one guy that stands out.

A handsome male that seems to have an incredible amount of presence in the room. Warm brown eyes and perfectly styled chocolate brown hair accompanied with a charming smile, revealing all his pearly whites, and pristine milky pale skin.

An angel.

He is always around whenever Winn is singing, staring at him intently. Every time he accidentally made eye contact with the mysterious man, Winn could feel himself get flustered and divert his eyes away. One time, he had almost faltered his high note when he had opened his eyes for a slight peak to see that right across from him was the handsome male. Now, he had trained himself to look at everyone else, but the man.

Although, it’s a bit distracting for Winn, he had never felt uncomfortable by it.

The male would give cheers and loud applauses, after he is finished, screaming for an encore. And sometimes Winn would give him one.

The mysterious male and Winn have never talked, since Winn usually hightails it back home to rest for the next day.

But tonight is a little different.

Winn had been feeling extra stressed because of work. Ms.Grant ordering that all her emails where to be checked manually. Then Kara accidentally spilt coffee on his laptop which fried it completely. After that, a female coworker had drilled him on his relationship with James Olsen and if he is seeing anybody and what he liked and when is his exact time of birth which Winn answered with the communication skills of a rock-basically a lot of “Uhs” and “I don’t know”. Then somebody had accidentally delivered a teddy bear to his desk, instead of somebody else's desk two floors below; he tore it apart, thinking that it was his father’s handiwork, only to discover that it was a present for another coworker from her boyfriend.

He just wants to fucking go home and curl up in a ball, maybe watch some Star Wars to ignore his own misery. But he had promised a couple of guys that he would sing again at the club tonight.

So Winn trudges towards the club.

He quickly decides to sing a more depressing song than usual to emulate the feelings he has today.

“Now let’s give a warm welcome to Mr. Winslow” the ‘too perky for her own good’ introducer shouts with enthusiasm laced in her voice.

Winn slowly travels to the stage, climbing up the wooden steps. The introducer and he switch places. He stands before the mic stand as one of his hands caresses the mic and he adjust the stand to accommodate his height. His eyes scan across the room, spotting the dashing regular almost immediately. The man gives a little wave to him as they make eye contact and Winn automatically diverts his eyes from the man.

Taking a deep breath, he brings the mic closer, only centimeters away from his lips, and then the music starts playing. The familiar tune ringing in his head as he waits for the correct beat to start. And once it’s hit, he starts singing.

_“Take my eyes, take them aside. Take my face, and desecrate. My arms and legs. They get in the way”_

Winn pours all of harbored feeling into the song. All his feelings of sadness and self-hatred and despair.

_“And take my hands, they’ll understand. Take my heart, pull it apart. And take my brain, or what remains. And throw it all away”_

He send these emotions into the hearts of the listeners. His eyes meet the strangers again and can see worry in those dark chocolate brown eyes. But it doesn’t matter right now.

Not on this stage.

_“‘Cos I’ve grown tired of this body. A cumbersome and heavy body”_

Right now, it is about releasing the stress that has built up. Releasing it into lyrics attached to harmonies.

It doesn’t take him too long to finish. And once the last word flows out of his mouth, only half of the stress seems to have vanished. He still feels sad and angry and depressed.

He feels like shit.

A chorus of applauses rings throughout the club like usual. Instead of his normal bowing, Winn just steps down the stairs. He rushes to the door, wanting to go home and pursue his original plan.

Star Wars has always made him feel better, anyways.

Winn is halfway across the block when he hears a familiar voice shout “Wait!”. He doesn’t stop; he doesn’t feel like talking right now. He quickens his pace instead and he almost makes it across the street, before a pair of hands on his shoulders forcibly pull him back and turn him around.

Just like he thought, it’s the handsome stranger.

For the first time, Winn realizes how tall he is. He didn't expect him to be so tall-he’s always sitting when Winn arrives and leaves. The stranger is at least a good couple of inches above Winn.

Almost like a tower compared to himself.

His facial features are almost surreal up close. Winn could feel his face flush slightly, half blaming it on the chill weather. He could feel his bisexual heart racing, but at the same time he feels like complete shit and just wants to go home.

Recharge in the comfort of the four walls that surround him.

“What?” Winn snapped, tone and face obviously pissed.

“I’ve been watching you singing for a while and I’m a big fan,” the stranger stammers like he hasn't processed what he wants to say. “I’m Mike, by the way”

“Okay, thanks.” Winn spats before releasing himself out of Mike’s grip on his shoulders, but before he could leave, Mike grabs onto his wrist.

“No wait, I’m not done” Mike says, tone serious, while his eyes are pleading. The puppy dog eyes weakens Winn’s will, so he stops struggling. Damn it, he was so weak to those beautiful eyes. “The first time I heard you sing was a complete accident. I’d done some pretty dumb shit in true past and was wallowing in my regrets and thought that I should drink my sorrows away at the bar nearby. I just happened to pass by that block when I heard music coming from the stairs below. I was immediately entranced by the singing and before I knew it, I was standing in that club. Then I saw you singing on that stage.”

Winn listens attentively to each word that came out of the man’s mouth. He didn’t think that his singing was incredibly good to attract a passerby.

“You were singing ‘Waving through a Window’ from that musical I can’t remember the name of”

It’s one of the first songs that Winn had ever sung. It’s a song that Winn has always related to. Focused on his own introvert personality and self-doubt. About his invisible nature.

“I saw you pour your feelings into that song and I was blown away. To be honest, it’s a pretty depressing song and you expressed it perfectly, don’t get me wrong, but your eyes held a glint of hope. Like you were pursuing a way to transform yourself. And that gave me hope. That maybe I could change to, even after all the horrible shit I’ve done.”

Winn is awestruck by Mike’s confession. He didn’t think that his singing could affect people, other than himself. This whole time he had been singing for his own personal gain. To express himself and feel wanted. It’s all he ever wanted.

To feel like he belongs.

“I’ve gone to almost every single one of your performances. Listening to the happy songs and the sad songs. And in most of them, I could see a cloud hanging above your end. But by the end I saw hope. I saw the sunshine after the rain.”

Mike’s eyes seems to illuminate in the dark night from the nearby street lamp. His expression holds a slight sorrow to it as he continues to speak.

“When I first saw you sing that song, I saw the eyes of someone wanting to change. But now, all I see are the eyes of someone about to explode.”

Winn’s throat feels parched, even though he has barely spoken. Those words struck deep into his heart because they are completely true.

“You can’t just release all of that repetitive anger inside of you, believe me I’ve done it multiple times. You have to transform it and deal with it head on. And if you can’t do it alone then ask for help because there is no shame in doing so.”

Realization hits him straight in the head.

Bottling up his stress and self-hatred and later releasing in singing wouldn’t solve anything. It would just lead to more stress and more self-hatred. Singing isn’t enough resolve his problems.

Handling his problems by himself won’t fix them.

He needs help. He needs support. He can’t carry his own baggage by himself.

“It was just work stuff, you know. Just a tough day at work,” Winn explains truthfully to the stranger he has only just talked to today. The corners of Mike’s lips stretch across his face into a kind smile. “I just need someone to talk to.”

“And I’ll be there to listen” Mike responds as Winn’s face flushes a bright red and a wave of light passes over the two. He can see Mike grinning widely showing off his pearly whites and Winn can feel his heart swooning. His heart is racing a thousand beats per minute.

“I-Is that a proposal?” He squeaks trying to play it off as a joke and Mike chuckles softly as he caress Winn’s face. Winn’s eyes are expecting and waiting.

“Maybe”

Mike places a chaste kiss onto Winn’s lips, breaking off slowly and carefully like Winn is going to break under his touch. They’re both grinning at each other as they places their foreheads together. Both of them giggling like idiots as their hands intertwine. Like they are the only two people in the world at this moment.

Maybe, in the end, there is sunshine after the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that were used: Body by Mother Mother and Waving through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos give me fuel to write more, so please leave some! Follow me on tumblr if you want (I need more MonWinn friends to talk too)[here](https://loeywritesstuff.tumblr.com). I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
